


Catastrophic!

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Funny, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: "Of course, Adrien doesn't fear ghosts, but... how could he imagine that whoever was stomping on his carpet was the heroine of Paris instead of a spirit trying to scare him after that horror movie?!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Catastrophic!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catastrófico!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696298) by ignorer_. 



> Hi!!!
> 
> First, sorry for my disapearance! I've been quite of disappointed these past times. My account in Spirit Fanfictions was deleted and I lost more than 5 thousand of followers. I needed to go to Wattpad, and it was hard to get used to, but I'm here again!
> 
> I plan to post more often, too! <3
> 
> For now, I hope you all enjoy this oneshot! <3

Adrien was not a horror film enthusiast.

No, that was by no means his favorite type of film, perhaps it officially occupied the last position in his favoritism ranking. Horror films were never on his waiting list, much less were they quoted for that.

He admitted to being a little fearful for such.

Until he needed to lose his fear.

Nino had invited him for a kind of meeting of friends, where they were going to watch a brand-new horror movie that was released a little while ago. He planned to go with Kagami, Nino with Alya. So far everything was fine. He did not have to be strong, right?

Things changed when Adrien found out that Luka Couffaine had been invited and would make his gracious presence alongside Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It wasn't like Adrien was having a feud with Luka - not at all! - but ...

"AH!"

Adrien cried out, startled, when Annabelle filled the screen, taking his breath away and not in a funny way. His heart almost stopped in his throat and he had to take a few breaths to get back to his senses.

And then Plagg laughed.

"Someone here isn't that brave..."

Adrien snorted, got up and turned off the television.

"I don't need to prove anything! This was because I was distracted, just for that! And I'm going to sleep."

Plagg laughed.

"Be careful not to pee on the bed!"

"Damn you!"

Annoyed, Adrien lay down on his bed. Plagg was the one who had turned off the lights, and then the blonde closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to sleep. He needed a good night's sleep if he wanted to wake up in the morning.

However, sleep did not come.

And he turned around several times trying to find a position that would do him good. None of them seemed enough, hot, or good to take a nap. Nothing he did attracted sleep. He even counted sheep and nothing.

Until he heard a noise, and that was enough to keep his total attention.

He tried not to despair. It was obvious that it must have been Plagg.

However, Plagg did not walk like humans, and the steps he started to hear were like his.

It couldn't be Nathalie or his father, the door hadn't been opened.

Probably the security system was activated, no one would be able to enter without being discovered.

Unless the person was invisible...

"Ghosts don't exist!" He rebuked his own mind and turned. He would not be frightened by his own mind.

But then, he opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of something. He didn't bid twice. Adrien closed his eyes, gave a battle cry, and punched the air.

But he stayed very surprised when the punch hit something real.

"SHIT!"

The cry was sweet and burning, also hurtful. He sat down and turned on the lamp. The face came into focus: a polka dot uniform, mascara, dark hair, and a hand that gently held the throbbing jaw.

Christ, he had hit Ladybug with a punch.

"L-LADYBUG!" Adrien shouted and got out of the bed, not caring that he wore just some boxers with an old shirt. "Oh, fuck! I did not want to do this! I'm so sorry!"

"Alright... alright..." She kept a grimace on her face while massaging the injured skin. "It was my fault; I shouldn't have shown up..."

"N-No! You can show up whenever you want! My room is you room, here everything is yours! I am yours if you want! And if you want to return the punch, know that I'm ready!"

Then, she sighed.

"No, never mind." She shrugged.

Adrien then approached her, noticing the superfluous cut on the lower lip - which he knew was made by the ring - and shook his head.

"Come with me."

She did not understand but did not contest. Ladybug followed him to the bathroom, where she could see her bruised mouth.

"Shit..." She hissed and he laughed.

"Can I clean this up?"

She nodded, sitting on the counter.

Adrien looked for the small first aid supplements that he always kept there. He wiped the girl's cut lip and made sure she could feel as little pain as possible. When he had finished, he threw the cotton away and sighed again, running his hand through the messy strands of his thick hair.

"I'm sorry again, I didn't want to do that. I... I just thought it was a ghost."

The sudden confession made her laugh.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Adrien frowned when he realized he had said too much.

"O-Of course not... it was that... I... I..." He lost a bit of sweat. Adrien felt his heart leap when she held his jaw.

"Admit it!"

Adrien made a sly pout.

"I was afraid of a movie, that's all! And how do you want me to stay calm when you appear to me like that? Anyone would think of hauntings!"

The quick, irritable tone made her laugh.

"Okay, kitten." She winked at him, and sweetly offered him a peck on the lips. "Do you want me to spend the night with you to make sure you don't pee in your bed?"

Adrien clicked his tongue.

"If you are going to stay only to make jokes, you may go!"

Ladybug smiled.

"I really can?"

The blonde sighed.

"No."

"So come on, I'm tired."

They went to bed together, and Adrien has never had such a comfortable night's sleep. He was not happy that the night had not last as much as he wanted, but that little time was enough for him to take advantage of the caresses she offered him in his hair, together with the delicate kisses on his shy skin.

And the next day, he didn't even call the horror movie. His mind was too tight, after all ...

Why did Marinette have a wound identical to Ladybug's?

That was a great question, and a perfect job for Chat Noir to investigate after the patrols.


End file.
